


Good Students

by Harukami



Category: Card Captor Sakura
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-27
Updated: 2011-06-27
Packaged: 2017-10-20 18:50:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/215993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Harukami/pseuds/Harukami
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a nice day with Yukito visiting the Kinomoto residence.</p><p>First posted to LJ on Apr. 14th, 2005.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Good Students

"Yo, Monster. We're home."

Touya has to repress a chuckle at the way Sakura first starts to call an insult, then check herself at the _we_. Her head appears over the banister at the top of the stairs a moment later, and her entire face lights up.

"Yukito-san!" she exclaims, taking the stairs two at a time. "Brother, you should have _mentioned_ that Yukito-san would be coming over tonight!"

"We just decided it at school, brat," Touya tells her, tossing his bag to her; she catches it on reflex, scowls at him, and puts it down. "We've got a research project we've gotta get to work on, so we thought we'd go over some of the books together."

Yukito, of course, just smiles warmly at Sakura. "Good afternoon, Sakura-chan," he says, soft and affectionate. "I'm sorry to be a nuisance."

Sakura's hands practically flail in the air as she looks to dismiss the statement. "No, no! You're not a nuisance! I'll just get to dinner!"

It's her turn tonight, after all, and Touya's for the dishes. She probably hadn't expected to have to make _quite_ so much, but hell, she has a crush on Yukito the size of the Tokyo Tower. She'll manage. "Dad out late?"

"Um," she agrees. "He'll be back in time for dinner, probably, and if he won't be he'll call, but he had some computer problems or something and needs to retype his paper."

"That's a shame," Yukito says, thoughtful. "Maybe we should make some snacks and bring them to him?"

Touya is about to protest that they really should get to their _own_ work, but Sakura's eyes are bright as she claps her hands together. "That's a wonderful idea, Yukito-san!" she enthuses. "You're so generous! I'll get some started, what do you think he might want?"

As Yukito begins to rattle off a list of things that he knows _he_ certainly likes for snacks, so Fujitaka must as well, Touya sighs, rubbing at his own head. Oh well -- it wasn't as if they'd intended to spend the _entire_ afternoon and evening studying, anyway.

***

Fujitaka is, in fact, absolutely delighted to see them. "Sakura-san," he exclaims, and smiles at the two boys. "You came all the way out here for this?"

"Un!" Sakura nods quickly. "Yu... Yukito-san suggested you might be hungry, and we want to support you in every way..."

"Ahhhh." Fujitaka looks up at Yukito and smiles. "Were you going to be staying over for dinner tonight, Tsukishiro-kun?"

Yukito gives him a bright smile. "If it won't be a bother," he says. "Touya and I have some schoolwork to do together."

Fujitaka nods, as if he's been expecting it, and it's sheer willpower that keeps Touya flushing, lets him scowl instead. He's suspected for awhile now that his father _knows_ about him and Yukito -- well, his father's hardly as blind or as single-minded as Sakura, after all -- and he's never shown anything but utter acceptance. Touya even suspects Fujitaka approves of the match; he's always preferred love-matches over any social obligations, thanks to his own relationship with Nadeshiko and, and he's commented to Touya before that _Tsukishiro-kun is a nice boy._

Well, he is, it's true enough.

"In that case," Fujitaka says, "I'll take over your housework for today," and he looks up at Touya with a warm smile.

Sakura protests instantly -- no doubt it's annoying that _she_ has to cook while Touya might get out of doing the dishes -- and shuts up almost as fast when Yukito smiles at her and says he's looking forward to her cooking.

Touya frowns at his father. "It's okay," he says. "You're gonna have a long day at work anyway, right? Get some time off when you get back. Besides, even if Sakura screws up and messes up every pot in the kitchen, it won't take that long."

Sakura's cheeks puff out. "Brother!" she protests.

Fujitaka laughs, reaching out and ruffling his daughter's hair. "I don't mind," he said, keeping the offer open. "It'll give you two a chance to get some good work in."

There's a twinkle in his eye that again makes Touya want to blush. Instead, he mutters another, "It's fine."

"That's right," Yukito agrees. "I'll help him, and we'll get it done in no time. You just relax tonight, Kinomoto-san, and good luck with your work in the meantime."

***

If he has to be honest, Touya would admit that Sakura has outdone herself cooking tonight. Despite how comfortable it has been, leaning shoulder-to-shoulder with Yukito and debating back and forth which parts of the Hundred Schools of Thought era in China would be relevant to a research presentation, and which sections to go into detail on, work is work. And food is food, and a wonderful break from it.

And Sakura put her all into cooking tonight, doubtless to demonstrate her pure love for Yukito. Whether the love went noticed or not is debatable, but Yukito certainly ate with enough joy that Sakura is in a blissful haze anyway, cheeks rosy and occasionally murmuring a blissful, "Hanyaan..."

Fujitaka does get home late, but in time for the last half of dinner; he exclaims over how wonderful the food looks. Sakura can't be getting _too_ swollen a head, though, so Touya tells his father, "Taste it before you compliment it."

Sakura's rage is, actually, pretty damn funny, and Touya snickers as he rises and, with Yukito's help, clears the table.

It's just as nice to stand shoulder to shoulder with him here, Touya washing and passing it over to Yukito to dry; sure enough, in an attempt to make enough to satisfy Yukito, Sakura had dirtied nearly every dish in the kitchen, and there's no way there's enough room in the drying rack for all of it. So Yukito dries and puts plates and pots away, and Sakura and Fujitaka chat happily in the other room.

When that's done, Yukito smiles at Touya. "Ready to get back to it?" he asks.

***

They've decided to focus on Kong Zi, Meng Zi, and Xun Zi as the three major thinkers, and use their theories to explore the general tone of the era of the literati. That's about as much work as they've planned to do tonight, but Yukito has already phoned his grandparents to let them know he'll be staying the night with Touya. So they keep the books open around them, as if they are intending to do more work.

Sakura knocks on Touya's door at about eleven, and he opens it to find her flushed, mumbling possible things to say to Yukito. Instead, she looks up at Touya, holds out a heaping plate of steamed buns, and mumbles, "An-man."

"Thanks," he tells her, and takes it. "I was just getting a bit peckish."

Honestly, _he_ 's still fine, but Yukito's stomach's been growling off and on for the past hour. Yukito comes up behind Touya, puts a hand on his shoulder, and smiles down at Sakura.

"May I eat this?" he asks, pointing to the tray and smiling.

Her eyes, if anything, widen, and she folds her hands in front of her nightgown, shy, as she nods.

Yukito's smile just brightens. "Thank you, Sakura-chan," he tells her.

Touya shifts the plate to one hand and ruffles Sakura's hair with the other. "Get to bed, Monster," he says. "Or you'll sleep in and be late for school again."

He shuts the door on her indignant protests, grins a little to himself, and heads back to sit on the floor again, back against the bed.

Yukito is chuckling. "You really like to bully her," he says, fondly. "You have such a sister complex."

Touya takes one of the buns off the plate and holds the rest out to Yukito. "Shut up and eat," he says.

***

After they're done their late-night snack, Touya busies himself with stacking their textbooks against one wall while Yukito changes for bed. He glances over, catches sight of a long, slender torso, and hurries up with the cleanup.

Yukito's waiting for him by the time he's done, seated on Touya's bed with his knees drawn up to his chest, his arms loosely hooked around those. "Coming, Touya?" he asks.

The first few times they'd done this, Touya had pulled out a futon to at least give the semblance of Yukito having stayed over for other reasons. He's since given that habit up; he's sure enough that his father knows and doesn't mind, and Sakura's too caught up in her own crush to notice either way. And there's no point in making more laundry for one of them to have to do, not really.

"Yeah," Touya says, and changes. "Get the lights, Yuki?"

Yukito does, and then climbs back into bed, twitching the covers aside to slide next to Touya. His pajama top has slid up enough that Touya feels a tantalizing brush of skin on skin. "Are you tired?" Yukito asks.

It's amazing how fast the thought of sleep can vanish from his radar. "Not really," he says, and pushes Yukito's pajama top up further to slide his hands under, leaning in.

Yukito's mouth tastes like anko. Yukito starts to laugh when Touya points this out, so Touya kisses him again to shut him up.

Even during this, Yukito never seems to get too worked up. He's enthusiastic enough, of course, and pleased, making soft noises, the movement of his body steady and his hands sure. But there's a gentle edge to it, with everything he does, calm and accepting of everything that happens as it happens, and, as a result, Touya can't even remember a time they've been urgent about it, rather than slow, steady, paced.

After, Yukito drapes one arm around Touya, yawns into his chest, and asks if any of the an-man are left. Touya never actually got around to eating his, so he leans off the bed, fishes around for the plate, and hands it over.

***

The next morning, Sakura's actually managed to get herself out of bed early, and has as a result cooked a fantastic breakfast, although it wasn't actually her turn to do so. When Touya points this out -- Yukito's too busy eating to say much more than a bright _thank you, Sakura-chan!_ \-- Sakura gives him a wicked smile and says she'll switch with Touya for laundry.

Really, that suits him fine, and he shrugs, changes the notice on the whiteboard, and digs in.

Sakura drifts off in a haze of delight while watching Yukito eat, and tug his shoes on, and pick up his bag, and Touya eventually clears his throat and points out, "You're gonna be late for school, Monster, if you don't hurry up and get your stuff."

She jerks out of her daze, and runs around, grabbing her stuff and tugging her rollerblading gear on. Touya laughs, quietly, until Yukito pokes him in the side with a finger.

Sakura gives Yukito a grateful -- and love-stricken -- smile. "Will you be over again soon, Yukito-kun? After all, if you and my brother have a research project, you'll want to be getting some work done on it--"

"Well..." Yukito begins, and glances at Touya. "Should I, Touya?"

It's hardly a project that requires _that_ much work; for all that they wanted to get an easy start on it, and pick the best aspects to cover, it's truly an easy project, hardly one that a high-schooler would have to worry much over.

But, well, they have a reputation to maintain as the best students in the class, after all.

"I was thinking of having Yuki back over tonight," Touya tells her, as he and Yukito wheel their bikes around and she finishes tugging on her rollerblades. He gives Yukito a faint smile. "Whatcha think?"

Yukito blinks, then smiles back, warmly. "If I won't be a nuisance," he says.

"You're never a nuisance," Sakura tells Yukito, clasping her hands together. "I'll help Dad cook, so you won't have to worry about a thing--"

"Gonna be late, Monster," Touya reminds her, and pushes off on his bike, with a laughing Yukito shortly behind, as Sakura shrieks after him and tries to catch up.


End file.
